Last Lullaby
by ShadeDancer
Summary: One-shot, Lily's last moments with Harry.


Just a one-shot that entered my head one day when a friend sent me the song/poem below that came from the Dragonlance books. I also used to be Nicoletta for any who recognize this.

_ShadeDancer_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter or the poem from the Dragonlance books, Mina's song I think it is. If I owned either of them I would be rich, which I most definitely am not.

**_Last Lullaby_**

She huddled in the corner of the nursery, cradling her small child to her. Her vivid emerald green eyes were shut tight as she softly sang the song that filled her head.

_"The day has passed beyond our power  
__The petals close upon the flower  
__The light is failing in the hour  
__Of day's last waning breath"_

A heavy thud from below told her that her husband had fallen and there was nothing between them and the murderer except for a few stairs and the gaily painted door of the nursery.

_"The blackness of the night surrounds  
__The distant souls of stars now found  
__Far from the world to which we're bound  
__Of sorrow, fear and death"_

A shudder wracked her small frame and she could imagine that the ever soft footfalls that were sounding on the steps were keeping time to her song. Tenderly she stroked the black mop of hair upon her fearless child's head.

_"Sleep, love, forever sleep  
__Your soul the night will keep  
__Embrace the darkness deep  
__Sleep, love, forever sleep"_

He was the exact replica of James, except for his vibrant green eyes that held only innocence, innocence and a shadow of the power he would one day have possessed had he been allowed to live.

_"The gathering darkness takes our souls  
__Embracing us in chilling folds  
__Deep in a Mistress's void that holds  
__Our fate within her hands"_

Ironic how such a dark song would be the last lullaby she sang to her child as she waited for death, yet the song brought her comfort and she took all that she could get.

_"Dream, warriors of the dark above  
__Feel the sweet redemption of  
__The Night's Consort, and of her love  
__For those within her bands"_

It wasn't true what most believed. Dark wasn't necessarily evil, just misunderstood and if you allowed it to embrace you it could be tender and full of love. He was just outside the door now.

_"Sleep, love, forever sleep  
__Your soul the night will keep  
__Embrace the darkness deep  
__Sleep, love, forever sleep"_

She wondered if death hurt. It didn't matter to her if it did or not, for she would be with James in death, but she would spare her son the pain if she could.

_"We close our eyes, our minds at rest  
__Submit our wills to her behest  
__Our weaknesses to her confessed  
__And to her Will we bend"_

She opened her eyes and gazed into the identical spheres of light shining from her child's face. So full of love and hope her little boy was. He was standing next to her now, demanding she give up the child. She couldn't summon the words to defy him, she could only keep singing.

_"The strength of silence fills the sky  
__Its depth beyond both you and I  
__Into its arms our souls will fly  
__Where fear and sorrows end"_

She never heard the two words that had taken the life of her husband, her soul mate. Never saw the sickly green light that would steal her life from her body as it bathed over her and her son. She only saw the love in the powerful green eyes of her child and heard the words of her song.

_"Sleep, love, forever sleep  
__Your soul the night will keep  
__Embrace the darkness deep  
__Sleep, love, forever sleep..."_

The last word trailed off into nothingness on a breathy sigh as she gave into death, the last thing she saw was the still sparkling eyes of her son as he lay secure in her arms. At least she could die knowing that she gave her son one last lullaby, the last lullaby of Lily Evans Potter to her son Harry James Potter. It was a mother's final protection for her child, one that would transcend even the barriers of life and death.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this. :)

* * *


End file.
